Defensa Personal
by Cyansphere
Summary: Receta para seducir con sutileza a su odioso compañero: Ponganse unas esposas como las de los polis, peguele un par de golpes /la zona  a gusto del consumidor/  y aderecelo con una clase de defensa personal llena de peligroso juego mutuo. Two-shot OUTTAKE
1. Vendetta

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico la trama_

***Esto será un TWO-SHOT y aqui teneis el primer capitulo.**

* * *

**DEFENSA PERSONAL**

¿Pero en qué momento de mis otras reencarnaciones he cometido tantos asesinatos para que Dios me lo pague con esto?

Yo, una chica responsable, amable y con la cabeza bien amueblada sobre los hombros definitivamente no me merecía eso. Y creo que no exagero cuando digo que nadie- a excepción de los asesinos y violadores de niños- se merece estar pasando lo que yo ahora no soy capaz de entender.

Mi vida- un asco, por cierto- no podía pasar sin su chapuzón semanal, literalmente hablando. Pero ese chapuzón no se ejecutaba en una piscina o incluso, si somos un poco extremos, en una bañera. Mojarse era tarea fácil para mí. Ponme junto con mi tonelada de mala suerte y el odio que me tiene Dios en una calle o en una patio de un colegio -como hoy- y seguramente las plantas y los arboles no morirán de sequia, te lo aseguro.

Creo que mis padres harían de mí el milagro que la ciencia ha querido siempre, tener lluvia en cualquier lugar del mundo para así librarse de los climas secos. Porque seguro que conmigo podrían hacer del desierto del Sahara un rio del caudal del Nilo.

Sabía que Forks era un lugar sin sol, con mucha lluvia. Pero lo que me parecía muy raro es que cada vez que yo no estaba al amparo de las nubes éstas se abrían y un perfecto y poco reluciente sol salía. En cambio, cuando decidía pasear o ponerme a leer debajo de un árbol, el cielo se ponía negro como si le sentara mal que yo hiciera mi propia vida.

Arggg…

Por quinta vez bufé mirando la puerta de cristal que, obligatoriamente, tenía que abrir para adentrarme a una jauría. Desde todas las ventanas de la cafetería se veían decenas de estudiantes-muy tempraneros, por cierto- que acaban de terminar de comer, salir despavoridos como alma que lleva el diablo hacia sus siguientes clases.

La verdad es que el diluvio que estaba cayendo me traía mala espina. Era como una señal de que algo – peor de lo que me pasa habitualmente- me ocurriría.

Eso parecía el fin del mundo…

…o simplemente otro diluvio universal.

¿Y es que queréis que piense cuando el cielo casi parece estar cayéndose a pedazos?

Mire con escepticismo el cartel de "empujar" y titubeé al agarrar el mango de la puerta.

_Bella, es esto o llegar tarde, tú puedes._

Mis pocos fructíferos intentos de consuelo se fueron al traste cuando de una estocada abrí la puerta de par en par y salí como una bala cruzando el patio para dirigirme al gimnasio, mi siguiente clase.

Como no podía ser peor, el gimnasio donde hacíamos las clases estaba al otro lado del colegio por lo que mi pelo acabó empapado y mi ropa adherida a todo mi cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel. Y menos mal que no me había caído en el camino…

Tan solo pedía a Dios que nadie me viera en este deplorable estado de pollo mojado.

Al instante en que encontré refugio en el techo del pequeño porche me sacudí cual perro recién bañado restregando mis _patas_ en el felpudo cercano a la puerta.

Cuando entré al gimnasio varias chicas ingresaban al vestuario y algunos chicos ya salían vestidos. Me tenía que dar prisa si quería que mi pelo se secara un poco antes de que apareciera la gruñona profesora y me hiciera hacer 50 flexiones por no ir decentemente seca a su clase.

Al entrar por la puerta de los vestuarios de chicas, Jessica y su séquito ya se estaba maquillando frente a los espejos y haciéndose recogidos anti gravitatorios con su pelo.

Puajjj…. Sudor y maquillaje… que asquito…

Sin detenerme mucho ante la escena me metí en uno de los compartimentos y cambie mi ropa mojada por un conjunto deportivo azul sencillo. La verdad es que yo era esa clase de chicas que le daba igual su apariencia y su vestimenta. No me maquillaba ni tampoco me "lucia" utilizando tops demasiado ajustados y sugerentes como mis compañeras de clase hacían. Tan solo me ponía cómoda para la intensa hora de ejercicios que me esperaba y me preparaba física y mentalmente para lo que me auguraba al salir fuera de mi rincón seguro.

Y no me llamen paranoica señores, ya verán a lo que me enfrento próximamente. Me apuesto algo a que me darán la razón.

Estiré mis vaqueros empapados, en un intento de que cuando los volviera a ver estuvieran secos, y me dispuse a salir cuando escuché una _sigilosa_ conversación.

¿Pero que me está dando hoy a mí con el sarcasmo?

Pues eso, las oxigenadas huecas que se estaban maquillando afuera estaban manteniendo una charla muy amena.

-Te digo que si quiero lo tengo, tan solo hay que ver que babea por mi- alcancé a escuchar a Jessica después de que chasquera sus dedos- Os aseguro que me va a ser así de fácil- volvió a chasquear sus dedos mientras su horrible voz nasal hacía eco en los vestuarios.

Yo ya me hacia una idea de quién estaban hablando pero preferí hacerme la sorda ante los pensamientos que comenzaban a arremolinarse en mi cabeza.

-Oh, Jess, yo que tu no estaría tan segura, amiga mía. Con la única persona que le he visto hablar es con la floja de Swan y tan solo abre la boca para discutir con ella- argumentó con una voz temerosa una de sus "amigas".

_¿Floja? ¿Yo? Bueno… a quien quiero engañar… soy floja._

-Esa a mi no me preocupa- contestó con fingida voz casual y despreocupada- ¿sabíais que corre el rumor que lleva un piercing en la lengua?- podía oler a tres kilómetros su desesperación por cambiar de tema.

-¡Aaaahhhhhhh!- miles de agudos chillidos salieron de las bocas atónitas de las chicas que aun se estaban vistiendo. Moví la cabeza violentamente hacia los lados para intentar olvidar lo que acababa de oír y no queriendo escuchar más sobre la conversación salí presurosa haciéndome hueco y soltando unos escuetos "lo siento" a quienes empujaba.

Miré a mi alrededor y muchos chicos ya calentaban cuando salí hacia el gimnasio. Recorrí la vista y no le encontré por ninguna parte.

_Quizás esté hoy enfermo…-_ pensé alegre y esperanzada.

-¿Me buscabas, preciosa?- salté al escuchar su voz en mi oído izquierdo y rápidamente sin voltearme a verle le di un fuerte golpe, con mi puño, en el hombro derecho al que él respondió con una risa y un cómico "auch" fingido.

Me había asustado, lo admito, pero me vengaría.

¿Se dan cuenta ya los señores a que me enfrento cada lunes, miércoles y viernes?

Pues sí, el increíblemente guapo y recién matriculado en mi instituto Edward Cullen -al que gracias a dios solo veía en gimnasia porque no coincidía conmigo en ninguna clase más- tan solo hablaba conmigo.

Hasta ahí todo bien aunque raro ¿no?

Pero…Ah, claro, que despistada soy.

Se me olvidaba que solo lo hace para asustarme, humillarme, reírse de mí o tan solo por gusto cada día me dedicaba unas muy bonitas y elaboradas frases sarcásticas.

¡¿Pero qué narices ganaba él con eso?

_Creo que reírse de ti un rato _- ahí estaba esa vocecita fastidiosa que siempre sacaba a la luz lo que yo prácticamente me repetía constantemente.

No obstante, él no era el único que jugaba tan bien con las palabras. Tenía claro que no me iba a sentir cohibida. Si él quería guerra, la tendría.

-Si no fuera porque consuelo a la mujer que te tenga que aguantar en un futuro te dejaba sin descendencia y cortaría de un tajo limpio todo tu árbol genealógico- el intentó contestarme de vuelta mientras involuntariamente cruzaba las piernas en un gracioso gesto de protección a sus partes nobles cuando la profesora llamó la atención a cuantos, como nosotros, estaban hablando.

Él todavía tenía esa máscara impenetrable de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, la huida de color en su rostro y su separación sigilosa de mi cuerpo le delató. ¿Era yo o se había tragado mi amenaza?

-Buenos días- nos saludó con su característica voz ruda la profesora barra armatoste.

-Buenos días- respondimos a coro todos los alumnos de la clase educadamente.

-Bueno, hoy dejaremos los ejercicios de abdominales y aprenderemos algo esencial en la vida de cualquier persona- suspiré aliviada al ver que hoy no tendría otro esguince apuntado en mi lista de dolores.

Pero ese alivio se vio interrumpido al sentir una convulsión que me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando de su bolsa de deporte extrajo centenares de esposas de metal, como las de las pelis, dejándolas por parejas en el suelo de baldosas.

¡¿PERO QUÉ NARICES SE SUPONE QUE VA HA HACER CON ESO?- estaba histérica perdida, lo admito.

Y por si no fuera peor creo que no fui la única que se dio cuenta de mi rápido y drástico cambio de cara. Seguro que ahorra tenía una mueca horrorizada en el rostro…

-Dicen que hoy toca tortura china, mi favorita- me sopló despacio cada palabra en mi oído y al ver que mi cara se empezaba a tornar seguramente violeta rio bajito complacido de lograr lo que él quería.

Después de recordar las leyes que protegen al menor y darme algunos ánimos convincentes de que no saldría muerta de allí, recompuse mi cara y la giré para apreciar su tan ya característica sonrisa torcida.

-Tengo que decir que no estás consiguiendo asustarme ni un ápice- le miré a los ojos y sin saber cómo seguir la frase le saqué delante de sus narices la lengua cual niña pequeña.

_Pero que bajo has caído Bella…_

Él emitió una contenida carcajada para luego abrir la boca y contestarme. Pero para su mala suerte, ya no pudo.

La profesora se dio cuenta de nuestra conversación y permanecía justo delante de nosotros.

La cara que tenía Edward era digna de fotografiar. Primero se sorprendió y cuando después supo que ya no había nada capaz de salvarle giró su cabeza hacia la profesora y la regaló una sonrisa ladina muy inocente.

-Como veo que se lo están pasando muy bien hoy en mi clase, tendréis el honor de prestaros como mis ayudantes en cuanto a representación- miré a Edward y él tenía la misma cara de confusión que yo, solo que a él le quedaba mejor que a mí.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran- nos lanzó una mirada envenenada a los dos- la defensa personal es algo muy importante cuando nos encontramos en una ocasión de peligro.

¿Defensa personal? ¿Era eso lo que íbamos a hacer hoy? Buah, eso ya lo habíamos dado en quinto cuando les llegó la noticia de que el ministerio de educación obligaba enseñarlo por lo menos durante tres años. Estaba chupado, tan solo tenias que aprenderte unas llaves y listo. Eran clases teóricas muy aburridas.

_Hoy no toca teoría Bella, recuerda que llevas el chándal puesto_ - la molesta voz de mi cabeza por fin sirvió para algo. Y encima la única vez que tiene una utilidad la aprovecha para esto. Me tensé al darme cuenta de la horrible situación que me esperaría.

¡NO PIENSO PARTICIPAR EN ESTA CLASE! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME ROMPAN OTRO HUESO!– aun tengo grabados los innumerables esguinces y desmayos que me han ocurrido a lo largo de toda mi patosa vida.

Volví a la realidad cuando la profesora se dirigió a nosotros en concreto.

-Daré por sentado que usted, Sr. Cullen, no cursó defensa personal al ser recién llegado ¿verdad?- su tonito y esa mirada maternal me daba mala espina. Edward solo pudo asentir a su afirmación y quedarse igual de pasmado que yo por el cambio de actitud.

-Bueno… pues entonces usted, Srta. Swan, piense en una llave que recuerde y ejecútela con ayuda del Sr. Cullen- después de que dijera esa frase tres cosas a la vez ocurrieron.

1º- En mi cabeza estaba dando saltitos de emoción porque podré pegar a Edward Cullen con una escusa.

2º- El pobre chico me miraba con una expresión mezcla de:" Está bien señorita, pero no creo que esta de aquí sea capaz de tirarme al suelo sin que lo haga yo antes" y "ten cuidado no te vayas a hacer daño"

3º- Se me ocurrió la llave perfecta para por fin verle retorciéndose de dolor.

Ainsss…. Pero que mente más retorcida tengo…

-Pues… me acuerdo de la llave P.O.N.I ¿puedo hacerla?-pestañeé un poquito y puse una sonrisa inocente para que al segundo la profesora viera mis intenciones y al otro segundo me dijera:

-Por supuesto, cielo- creo que muy en el fondo quería darle, al igual que yo, una lección al pobre de Edward- colócate y dile su posición a él mientras yo voy por una bolsa de hielo.

La expresión de pánico que quedó pintada en la cara de Edward cuando escuchó "bolsa de hielo" me produjo tantas ganas de reírme que no pude contener una sonora carcajada. Cuando me vio riéndome de él volvió a ponerse esa máscara de tranquilidad y de: "no me vas a poder hacer nada, mocosa"

-Tú solo tienes que ponerte detrás de mi ¿vale?- intenté mantener el rostro serio mientras él me asentía, pero no pude. Tan solo pensar en lo que será de él cuando esto termine me provoca risa.

_Su ego morirá…_

Mientras me regocijaba en mi fuero interno la profesora ingresó por las puertas con un par de bolsas de plástico llenas de hielo parecidas a las de los hospitales y unos paños mojados.

-¿Preparados, chicos?- se notaba a leguas las ganas que tenia de que le atizara fuerte. Con solo oírla utilizar ese tono, adornándolo con una sonrisa malévola, surcando su rostro, se podía advertir la indirecta que me estaba dando; "Más vale que le pegues fuerte porque si no lo haré yo misma"

Definitivamente me caía bien esa mujer por tan solo ver el pelmazo de chico que podía ser Edward.

Me coloqué en posición mientras llegaba a esa conclusión y sin avisar comencé a realizar la llave.

-¡Pierna!- grité mientras le pegaba un codazo con mi brazo derecho en su respectivo muslo derecho-¡Oblicuo!- dije mientras elevaba mi cuerpo, previamente encogido, para darle otro codazo en su clavícula izquierda.

Para cuando me di la vuelta Edward ya no podía hacer nada. Mis ganas de venganza me dieron un incentivo para pegarle, más fuerte de lo que tenía pensado, los dos últimos golpes que remataban la llave de defensa. Grité la siguiente parte del cuerpo en donde le iba a atizar y recogí mi dedo pulgar -para no rompérmelo- entre el puño para luego empotrarle éste contra la nariz.

Sin detenerme a pensar en echarme atrás le miré con cara de perdón fingido por el último golpe que le iba a propinar.

Eso le iba a doler…

-¡Ingle!- vociferé antes de meter mi rodilla derecha entre sus piernas y elevarla lo suficiente para darle un merecido golpe bajo de esos que dejan K.O a los tíos.

El calló de rodillas y sin intentar esconder su dolor se retorció por el suelo.

Ummmm… venganza, dulce venganza.

_

* * *

_

Hi!

_Ya se que quizás sea un poco mala al dejarlo a medias (muajajajajajajaj) pero os prometo que subiré el segundo y ultimo capitulo el fin de semana que viene porque no teno ni idea de como va a acabar..._

_No seais malos y hacedme saber por un review vuestras opiniones porque soy novata en esto y... como podreis adivinar un poquito de ánimos no me vendrían mal T_T Incluso acepto tomatazos, abucheos, amenazas de muerte...etc LO QUE SEA! ;)_

_Además, si puedo, subiré la ropa a mi perfil._

_Dibby_


	2. ¿Capiche?

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico la propiedad de este desvarío de mi linda cabecita :P_

Aqui teneis el segundo y último capitulo de este **TWO-SHOT**

* * *

**Defensa Personal**

**_-¿Capiche?-_**

_Sin detenerme a pensar en echarme atrás le miré con cara de perdón fingido por el último golpe que le iba a propinar._

_Eso le iba a doler…_

_-¡Ingle!- vociferé antes de meter mi rodilla derecha entre sus piernas y elevarla lo suficiente para darle un merecido golpe bajo de esos que dejan K.O a los tíos._

_El calló de rodillas y sin intentar esconder su dolor se retorció por el suelo._

_Ummmm… venganza, dulce venganza._

.

.

Después de hacerlo no sentí ningún remordimiento.

Podrán pensar que soy una fría y sin corazón pero, sinceramente, llevaba esperando eso mucho tiempo. Verle morder el polvo por unos cuantos golpes estaba bien, pero que además estos fueran causados por una chica, y encima yo, era fantásticamente genial. Su actitud no le hacía nada bien y alguien debía demostrarle que él no es quien para hacer sentir mal a nadie.

Poco a poco se fue levantando hasta ponerse de rodillas. Despacio y con un poco de miedo elevó su cabeza, mientras se tapaba con las manos su nariz, y clavó sus esmeraldas verdes en mis ojos. No hacían faltan palabras para saber qué es lo que me estaba suplicando a gritos. Una mirada de dolor y arrepentimiento cruzaban sus ojos y me pedían un perdón que yo estaba dispuesta a darle. No sabía cómo lo haría pero me prometí a mi misma hacerle saber aquello. Me gustaría que supiera que ya no le veo tan… así, después de eso. Pero tampoco sería tan fácil que él encontrara mi perdón completo y él mismo lo sabía. Debería cambiar su actitud hacia a mí y por lo menos hablarme sin llegar a insultarme humillantemente al final de cada frase. ¿Que cómo he tenido tal drástico cambio de visión hacia él? Pregúntenle a mi fantástica y buena conciencia que me hace incapaz de sentirme mal por lo que le he hecho después de ver aquellos ojos.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero trastabilló con sus piernas y me imaginé el terminar de aquello porque me abalancé a cogerle por la cintura con mis brazos para que no cayera delante de todos. Sabía que él me había visto tropezar miles de veces y no hacer nada. Bueno, sí que hacia algo, reír. Pero yo no era como él, yo no era una persona rencorosa y por eso le ayudé y estaría dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que fuera.

¿Yo he dicho eso? Ufff… me estoy ablandando…

Apoyó su frente en mi hombro izquierdo y sentí un liquido caliente recorrer aquel lugar.

-No acabo de entender tu actitud contradictoria, pero gracias- aquella voz que recordaba de él, seca, burlona y dura ya no se oía salir por esa boca. Ahora él me hablaba con un tono claro, dulce y sin malas intenciones. Pero, la verdad, es que no entendí lo que dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- arqueé mi espalda hacia atrás para verle mejor pero él seguía apoyado en mi hombro y no era capaz de verle la cara. Tan solo podía apreciar las puntas de su rebelde y despeinado cabello cobrizo.

Soltó una risa un poco melancólica y lentamente fue alzando su cara para decirme:

-Me pegas una paliza hasta incluso tirarme al suelo y después me ayudas a levantarme ¿No crees que eso es un poco confuso?

Su reflexión tenía lógica de no ser porque la explicación a todo aquello es que después de pegarle ya no le veía igual.

Y aunque él me habló y logré captar el sentido completo de sus palabras no logré concentrarme pues de su nariz corrían dos ríos de sangre que estaban a punto de sucumbir sus labios con unas gotitas rojas.

-Ay, dios mío, lo siento mucho, yo no quise hacerte esto-.

_Mentirosa…_

-Fui una tonta al creer que no te haría nada haciendo esa llave, en serio, lo siento tanto…

_Mentirosa…_

_¡Calla! ¡Ahora sí que lo siento de verdad!_

-Tranquila, me lo tenía merecido- su sonrisa sincera fui lo último que vi antes de buscar por la mesa del profesor las bolsas de hielo que había traído anteriormente la profesora y un paño húmedo que estaba allí.

Ahora la voz de la mujer les explicaba a los demás alumnos como hacer mi llave.

Corrí hacia él y con una mueca de dolor pintada en mi rostro le acerqué la bolsa fría hacia la nariz hasta hacer contacto con ella. Él emitió un quejido gutural que le hizo a él estremecerse de dolor y a mi ponerme la carne de gallina. Cuando vi que ya no le dolía tanto le tendí el paño mojado para que se limpiara la sangre seca de la nariz y los labios pero él me miro con la duda en su rostro.

-Creo que será mejor que lo hagas tú misma. Yo solo no seré capaz de hacerlo sin provocarme más dolor- se acercó a mí y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a que yo le hiciera más daño.

Paseé el extremo del pañuelo por el puente de su nariz y delicadamente le limpié toda la sangre. Él paulatinamente fue deshaciendo la fuerza con la que sus parpados estaban unidos al ver que no le estaba haciendo el daño que él esperaba. Pero sin querer rocé la zona en donde seguramente más le dolía y el solo pudo morderse el labio inferior y volver a cerrar los ojos con fuerza

Una vez más intenté disculparme pero él me calló.

-Bella,- aquella era la primera vez que oía mi nombre en su boca, y me encantó-, no te preocupes, no creo que esté rota. Y si lo está será un recuerdo tuyo que mantendré para toda mi vida- su tono dramáticamente solemne y sus palabras graciosas lograron soltarme una sonrisa a mí y otra a él. Dejé el pañuelo ahora cubierto de sangre en la mesa y le miré reprobatoriamente.

-No digas eso, me sentiría muy mal por ello si…

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por la profesora quien tenía ahora un par de esposas en las manos y nos miraba a nosotros con cara de duda.

-Edward - el aludido al oír su nombre retiró la bolsa de hielo, que otra vez reposaba en su nariz, y miró al frente-¿crees que podrás seguir?- Edward como terco que es asintió y respiró profundo.

-No ha sido nada, aun puedo respirar- su contestación hizo sonreír a la profesora porque su tono no era de un orgullo dolido sino para restar importancia a la situación y hacerme ver la no causante del problema, aunque en realidad lo era.

-Bueno, pues como ya hemos visto gracias a nuestros representantes- la profesora volvió a sonreír- la defensa personal es muy importante si nos cruzamos con alguien que nos quiere hacer daño. Ahora por parejas realizaremos un juego que combina dos cosas: la huida, y la captura.

Después de pensar en su explicación no logré alcanzar el sentido de sus palabras.

Pero ¿qué pensaba hacer con las esposas?

Como si me hubiera leído la mente ella prosiguió.

-Por parejas uno tendrá que atrapar al otro y esposarle. Vosotros ponéis las reglas, pero, la única cosa que es indispensable es que luchéis a muerte para no ser atrapados o atrapar. Cuando uno ya haya sido capturado cambiar los roles para que el otro también pruebe la sensación. No os podréis dar por vencidos así que… tenéis 45 minutos para practicar. Yo tendré las llaves así que coger una pareja de esposas y… ¡a jugar!- después de su discurso me tendió las esposas que levaba en sus manos y miró a Edward con cara de pena.

- No le hagas mucho daño ¿vale?- yo solo atiné a asentirla patosamente mientras daba el único paso que me tenia separada de él.

-Bueno… ¿quién captura a quién?- las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa burlona y haciendo una reverencia con sus piernas y manos me contestó con su tono más atrayente:

-Las damas primero, mi lady-

Después de que él me respondiera de aquella forma tan caballerosa algo en mí comenzó a picarme. Era unas cosquillas en la parte baja de mi estomago que florecieron despacio con cada palabra pronunciada y que se quedó instalado allí sin ningún contrato de permanencia.

¿Qué podría ser aquello?

Tragué saliva deshaciéndome de mis extraños pensamientos y me dirigí a una zona apartada donde había un par de colchonetas finas colocadas en el suelo. Abrí una esposa y la enganché en el cordón de mi pantalón para que esta colgara de él. Así no tendría que llevarla de la mano y podría atraparle sin estorbos. Le tendí la otra a Edward y él se la metió en uno de sus bolsillos despreocupado a la vez que se quitaba su chaqueta negra.

_Mala idea…-_ pensé en mi fuero interno.

A medida que iba quitando cada manga de sus brazos mis ojos no se pudieron apartar de aquel cuerpo tan raramente bien formado. Debajo de aquella negra chaqueta de chándal se escondía una camiseta de tirantes blanca que cubría sus torneados y bien constituidos músculos.

¿Pero quién narices podía presumir de una perfecta tableta de chocolate a los 17 años?

Vale, creo que solo Edward.

Y es que había que reconocer que aunque era el chico más pelmazo que había conocido también era la persona más guapa del sexo contrario que había visto en mi vida. Su facciones bien definidas, sus ojos verdes, su pelo rebelde y broncíneo y su cuerpo malditamente sexy hacían de él una mezcla explosiva que a las chicas de 15 kilómetros a la redonda las hacia suspirar. Y he de reconocer que quedarme viéndole durante varios minutos embelesada me resultaba muy vergonzoso. Cada vez que me pasaba me repetía constantemente la relación que el tenia conmigo.

_A él solo le interesa reírse de la patosa de la clase… a él solo le interesa reírse de la patosa de la clase…_- mi mente estaba casi rallada. Mis palabras hacían eco como si no tuviera nada más en la cabeza que Edward, Edward, Edward.

_¡Para, lo estas volviendo a hacer!-_ como siempre me había quedado parada mirándole mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos. Sacudí mi cabeza y busqué algo para decirle mientras él me miraba con esa sonrisa socarrona de satisfacción.

-Haré primero yo de acosador, ¿te parece bien?- lo que al principio trato de ser una escapatoria se convirtió en una actuación perfecta. Mi voz sonó seca, sin ningún interés. Él me devolvió la mirada cuando dirigí mis ojos a su rostro y me asintió casualmente con la cabeza.

Nos pusimos en posición mientras de nuestros ojos saltaban chispas.

_A por él_ -me gritó una vocecita en mi interior.

Tras flexionar mis rodillas salté hacia su torso. Esto lo pilló desprevenido porque lo único que hizo fue caer de espaldas hacia el suelo e intentar forcejear con mis piernas que estaban enrolladas fuertemente en su cintura. Él pretendía-sin ningún resultado- deshacerse a tirones de mis brazos que estaban enrollados en su cuello mientras yo poco a poco le quitaba el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones ahogándolo con mis brazos. Mi codo casi le tocaba la yugular mientras él se quedaba sin aire y yo buscaba a tientas sus muñecas.

Encontré la derecha y después de quitar mi brazo derecho de su cuello, en un movimiento rápido, la cogí y presioné la parte inferior del dorso de su mano.

Leí una vez que si presionabas el área que estaba debajo del tercer nudillo tu contrincante se quedaría un poco atontado por el dolor que esto le produciría.

Y como se suponía Edward acabó gimiendo de dolor y relajando los músculos de sus brazos que tenían presos mis piernas.

Logré separarme un poco para así poder darle la vuelta en el suelo. Al final él quedó con su cara pegada al frió suelo cubierto por una colchoneta azul que imagino que no absorbió el impacto anterior.

Saqué en un ágil movimiento las esposas del cordón de mi pantalón y se las puse como hacen los polis en las pelis de polis.

La escena era digna de admirar. Yo, sentada sobre la parte baja de la ancha espalda de Edward Cullen mientras mis piernas a cada lado sujetaban el cuerpo adolorido de mi prisionero con mis manos apretando su nuca.

A lo lejos pude observar como Jessica emitía un aullido de dolor al ser atrapada por Emmet, uno de mis mejores amigos. Yo le guiñé un ojo mientras el reía por mi posición.

Cuando baje la vista Edward gimió de frustración y derrota mientras decía cosas ininteligibles y se convulsionaba tratando de quitarme de encima. Me incliné a su oído derecho y le dije las palabras que mi padre constantemente repetía:

-Metete en la cabeza… que si utilizas solo la fuerza una parte del plan flaqueará…, en cambio…, si utilizas la combinación de inteligencia y… estrategia la facilidad con la que tumbarás a tu contrincante… será mortal- he de admitir que los jadeos de cansancio no dieron el toque necesario de presunción pero aun así el emitió una baja risa y me dijo un:"Siempre tan sabia…"

-No soy sabia- le dije mientras me levantaba y le ayudaba cogiéndole por detrás de los brazos aún esposados- Lo que pasa es que siempre tengo razón- él sonrió y un brillo iluminó sus ojos, lo que me hizo a mi también sonreír.

Tenía la cara un poco enrojecida por la falta de aire y su cuello estaba cubierto por las marcas de mis dedos. Yo lo miré horrorizada.

Yo… ¿le había hecho aquello?

-Lo siento, me pasé de la ralla intentando asfixiarte- mi disculpa parece que le sonó graciosa por que comenzó a reírse y a mirarme de una forma… ¿dulce?

-No te disculpes más por lo que queda de día y suéltame ya las esposas o me cortaran las muñecas- se movió un poco con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y yo prácticamente corrí hacia la profesor en busca de la llave.

En el camino de vuelta portando la llave que la profesora me dio gustosa al darse cuenta de mi logro comencé a delirar.

¿Y si… yo… sentía algo más por aquel chico que durante medio curso me hizo la vida imposible?

Eso sería una graciosa historia de amor con un posible final feliz de no ser por dos interesantes puntos a tener en cuenta.

El primero era demasiado obvio.

Yo no era una Jessica por lo que Edward y yo no encajaríamos. Mi pelo era medianamente largo color caoba y mi estatura era media. Mis ojos eran lo más normales del mundo con su aburrido color marrón y mi palidez era absoluta.

Aunque en eso concuerdo con Edward, nuestra piel era lo único que nos hacia parecidos. Mi carácter era introvertido, tímido y por qué no recordar, patoso. Y él…era simplemente…perfecto.

El segundo punto y no menos importante-a decir verdad era la parte esencial de mi reflexión- era que Edward no se había fijado en mi. Quizás si se fijó en la patosa de la clase, tal vez estuvo encima de ella todo el curso molestándola pero, en realidad, no se había fijado en la verdadera Bella. Aquella que ama escuchar rock en la ducha mientras hace playback, la que le gusta comerse una tarrina enorme de helado mientras lee su libro favorito o a la que le encanta salir a escondidas a su tejado para ver las noches de muchas estrellas.

_Simplemente no eres correspondida._ - me dije mientras me reía en mi fuero interno.

_Que cómico, la típica historia de siempre. La que siempre se repite y tiene un desgraciado final_.- pensé mientras recordaba las innumerables películas que había visto sobre la-chica-fea-que-se-enamora-del-chico-guapo.

Arrastré los pies bajo su mirada de curiosidad y le abrí las esposas mientras me maldecía internamente.

_Olvídate de él._

Extendió su mano derecha con las esposas en las manos para dármelas. Su roce envió millones de descargas a mi piel y un cosquilleo se quedo impreso en mis dedos. Él levantó la vista y dejó caer la cadena. Las tiré al suelo.

_Olvídate de él._

-Ahora me toca a mí, ¿no? – levantó la puntas de sus labios en una sonrisa y se frotó las manos.

Yo me reí nerviosamente y le asentí devuelta con otra sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Nos pusimos serios y alejamos nuestros cuerpos mientras pensábamos una forma de eludir o atrapar al otro. Y de repente me hallé presa entre sus fuertes brazos con mi nariz rozando su torso.

_¿Se puede saber porque huele a menta?_

Intenté liberarme pero mis manos no me respondían por lo que actué con ayuda de mis piernas. Mi talón viajó hasta su rodilla para golpearle y él no mostró ningún dolor.

Intentó darme la vuelta para agarrar mis brazos en mi espalda pero en un descuido suyo logré liberar una mano y le metí un buen puñetazo en el labio.

Ahora sí que se quejó. Se alejó de mi cuerpo soltándome y me miró con cara de asombro. Yo solo me pude encoger de hombros.

-Ella dijo que podíamos hacer cualquier cosa sin reglas- dije con voz y cara inocente mientras señalaba con el dedo a la profesora sentada en el escritorio.

Él elevó la punta de su labio superior y me dio la sonrisa torcida más bonita que había visto de él.

-Es verdad…- no siguió la frase por que emprendió la acción sin avisar. Derrapó por la colchoneta y con sus piernas me hizo una zancadilla que provocó mi repentina caída de espaldas al suelo.

A continuación de forma rápida elevó mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza sentado encima de mí -cuidadosamente, para que no tuviera que aguantar todo su peso- y los comenzó a esposar sin ningún esfuerzo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Yo le devolví la mirada y sin entender cómo había ocurrido le tenía a cinco centímetros de mi rostro.

Entreabrí mis labios por el cansancio y la sorpresa y él se los quedó mirando. Después, devolvió sus ojos a los míos.

-¿Puedo…besarte?- la pregunta me pilló tan desprevenida que mi inconsciente tuvo que ayudarme. Y menuda forma de ayudarme…

Pasé mis brazos esposados por encima de su cabeza y posicioné mis dedos en el pelo de su nuca. Ahora había reducido tanto la distancia que la punta de nuestros labios se tocaban.

Aceptó la invitación silenciosa por mi parte y atacó mis labios con ansias y pasión.

Ya podía morir en paz. Estaba besando a Edward Cullen en medio de una clase, con los ojos curiosos de decenas de estudiantes y sin que yo le "obligara" de alguna forma. Él tan solo me lo pidió y yo no pude negarme a decir sí.

Nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente como si estuvieran hechos a medida, como un rompecabezas en busca de su pieza perdida.

Y entonces lo noté.

Algo helado acarició mi labio inferior y siguió su recorrido desde mi lengua hasta toda mi boca. Para mi desgracia un gemido de sorpresa salió de mi boca y él sonrió en mis labios.

Era oficial, Edward tenía un piercing en la lengua.

Durante aquel largo y casi infinito beso nuestras lenguas jugaron una batalla en la que poco importaba el ganador, millones de chispazos corrieron de mi medula espinal y yo tan solo disfrutaba del momento. Aquel era el mejor beso de mi vida. Apasionada pero muy dulce.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire él tan solo se limitó a pegar mi frente a la suya para recuperar el ritmo de nuestra respiración.

El timbre sonó sorprendiéndonos a los dos. ¿Y ahora qué le diría? ¿Nos trataríamos de la misma forma después de aquello? ¿Sería todo un engaño o quizás una apuesta?

Oh, dios mío. Esto era una apuesta…

Las dudas asaltaron mi mente y me levanté como pude de debajo de él. Me quité las esposas con la llave de mi bolsillo y las tiré al suelo. Me disponía a caminar hacia el vestuario cuando me cogió del brazo y me hizo girar para mirarle.

-Luego tenemos que hablar- le asentí de manera autómata y mientras andaba hacia la puerta se me grabó su cara. El cúmulo de emociones que se reflejaba en ella era un caos incomprensible. Mantenía una sonrisa tímida con sus labios finamente curvados intentando controlársela y un brillo exultante en sus ojos.

.

.

.

Mi mente solo podía repetir:

_Esto no ha pasado._

_Esto no ha pasado._

_Esto no ha pasado._

Mis neuronas estaban sufriendo un colapso nervioso y la acumulación de información estaba haciendo mella en mi estrujado cerebro.

No tengo la menor idea de cómo me vestí. Incluso no encontraba el por qué a mis movimientos de autómata. Y es que no era capaz de salir de aquel trance. Era como ver en tercera persona lo que tú misma hacías.

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente separado de mi mente. Él era lo suficientemente férvido para que mis manos se movieran por su cuenta y me colocaran la ropa para así poder salir de aquella habitación y entrar dentro de otra.

Podía ver los labios de aquella chica -que era yo- palpitar en una búsqueda frenética de otros. Podía ver mi cuerpo deseando encontrar otro.

Pero mi mente era más reflexiva. Se tomaba las cosas con calma y serenidad. Estoy segura que de no ser por ella ahora mismo estaría besándome en el vestuario de chicos, sin ninguna preocupación, con él.

¿Pero eso no es lo que tú quieres?

Ahí estaba otra pregunta que resonó haciendo eco- literalmente- en mi mente.

Y sí, lo admito. Quería hacerlo. Quería decirle cuanto le quería y quería besarle hasta casarme. Hasta que mis labios palpitaran cansados y mi respiración se extinguiera. Quería hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía.

La idea de que él solo lo hacía por una apuesta iniciaba el ranking de: respuestas- aceptables- sobre- el- extraño- beso- en- defensa- personal.

Cerré la puerta de mi compartimento habitual donde me cambiaba y me dirigí a la salida preguntándome insistentemente de que me hablaría él y que le diría yo. Estaba barajando distintas escusas sobre ello cuando un brazo tiró de mi codo hacia atrás. Yo, en mi estado de zombi giré mi rostro y solo pude bufar de desesperación ante lo que vi.

8 chicas con Jessica en la delantera me miraban con unos ojos recelosos llenos de envidia y aborrecimiento. Tan solo pude rezar ante lo que yo bien sabia que me esperaba.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- hice la pregunta mirando su mano agarrada a mi brazo-¿Se te ha corrido el rímel? ¿Se te ha roto una uña?- ella me miró con más ira en sus ojos. Vale, quizás esta no era la mejor ocasión para vacilar.

-Oh, sí, la verdad es que tengo un problema… y es muy feo… y gordo- recorrió su mirada desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza. Por supuesto pillé el insulto al vuelo. De Jessica solo se podían esperar frases despectivas e hirientes hacia mí.

-Bueno…- canturreé- pues… creo que no te podré ayudar- mantuve mi rostro frío, impasible. Estaba decidida a darles de su propia medicina.

-Mira, niña, a ver si te queda claro… yo, y solo yo- se señaló con su dedo pulgar enfundado en un guante de cuero rojo- puede tocar a Edward Cullen, ¿_capiche?_

Me reí con fuerzas.

¿_Capiche_? ¿Pero que se creía esta, un capo de la mafia siciliana?

Ella me miró con sus cejas depiladas fruncidas.

-Es de mi propiedad- su tono era severo y serio- Si te besó fue por… mira, seguramente fue por el calentón del momento. Yo apostaría mi cabeza a que le dio tanto asco que no te volverá a besar- una sonrisa bailó entre sus labios y las demás que estaban detrás de ella la secundaron con unas risitas.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Oh, sí, esos: "_Crush, crush, crush" _eran las tres partes que se habían resquebrajado y que antes eran más conocidas como mi corazón.

Intentando hacer acopio de mi desgastado autocontrol sorbí mi nariz y una lágrima traicionera escapó de mi ojo derecho.

Iba a contestarla de una manera _civilizada _cuando un gran estruendo interrumpió el momento obligándome a girar la vista.

Y allí estaba él.

_Siempre él._

Permanecía de pie al lado de la puerta de los vestidores de chicas que reposaba en el suelo.

Solo él podría haber tirado la puerta abajo…

Tragó saliva al ver mi rostro y se acercó con ese andar tan característico hacia mí. Me susurró un: "Siento haber llegado tan tarde" y me besó la frente tras borrar la lágrima de mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

Me volvió a mirar para después girar su rostro y clavar sus ojos verdes en todo nuestro público.

Cambió la cara amable y dulce que me había dado por una imperturbable y con una cólera muy mal contenida.

-No la vuelvas a hablar de ese modo, no te acerques a ella, ni siquiera respires su mismo aire. Te lo digo muy enserio, si la vuelves a insultar no seré tan caballero como cuando te rechacé- las caras de estupefacción de las demás chicas se vieron reemplazadas en unos segundos por una mueca de sorpresa.

Jessica al oír aquello llevó una mano a su boca y después miró frenéticamente a todas sus amigas mientras las repetía una y una vez:

-¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Él me dijo que saldría conmigo cuando tuviera una tarde libre! ¿A que sí?- miró a Edward rencorosamente y de manera inocente retorció un rizo de su pelo rubio mientras hacia una pompa con su chile rosa.

Edward rió ante su respuesta.

-Creo que deberías buscar en el diccionario la palabra escusa. Ah, y por cierto-miró mis labios y elevó sus ojos verdes a los míos- con respecto a lo de que no la volveré a besar… solo si ella quiere no pararé de hacerlo durante el resto de su vida. Así que, yo que tu no me apostaría la cabeza si quisiera llevarla sobre los hombros.

Unió nuestros labios con dulzura y me abrazó enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Te quiero- dejó húmeda la parte de piel de debajo de mi oreja donde depositó un beso y levantó la vista.- Te lo juro por mi vida.

Tiré del cuello de su camisa y esta vez fui yo quien lo besó. Me agarró más fuerte con sus manos por la cintura y estábamos a punto de profundizar el beso cuando un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

-Siempre aposté por ustedes dos...- aquella voz que reconocí como la que me defendió mientras hablaban de nosotros al empezar la clase nos sonrió mientras me daba cuenta que ahora el vestuario estaba solo. Divagué mi vista por la habitación y pude darme cuenta que tan solo éramos tres. Edward, yo, y Alice -una chica con aspecto de duende que me saludaba en todas las clases que compartíamos-

-Se fue al notar la impresionante burbuja pasional que tenéis vosotros dos- nos contestó a nuestra pregunta silenciosa-. Me alegro por vosotros- se despidió con una sonrisa y allí quedamos los dos. Abrazados mirándonos y solos en un gimnasio.

-Lo siento- pronunció las dos palabras con tanto fervor y culpabilidad que se me olvidaron casi todos los momentos humillantes, y a la vez graciosos, que tenia con él.

-Te perdono- le contesté pasando mi nariz por su pecho enfundado en una camisa blanca- Pero… sinceramente, me gustaría saber el porqué de este gran cambio súbito.

Pasó una mano por su pelo- claro signo de nerviosismo- y me miró haciendo una mueca de estar pensando una respuesta.

-Es que…verás… cuando te vi por primera vez ni siquiera me hablaste y encima cuando me quise presentar me ignoraste… creo que todo este tiempo tan solo intenté llamar tu atención- puso una cara de corderito degollado y bajó la mirada.

Le levanté el mentón con mi mano y se lo confesé.

-Pues créeme, lo conseguiste.- levantó el rostro con una sonrisa pintada al igual que yo.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio- me ruboricé un poco al afirmarlo pero el tan solo besó fugazmente mis mejillas lo que hizo que me sonrojara aún más.

-Emmm…-titubeó un poco- mira, Bella, te quiero y creo que es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para poder…

No le dejé terminar. Quedé tan feliz al saber aquello que mi boca cobró vida y buscó su otra mitad.

-Yo también te quiero, tonto- le achuché con mis brazos y el besó con una risa la parte alta de mi cabeza- Y lo estoy deseando- él frunció sus cejas y su labio de curvó formando una línea recta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Yo me reí al ver su cara de confusión.

-Me refiero a eso de que me besarás solo si yo quiero durante el resto de mi vida- un brillo iluminó sus ojos y sonrió de manera tierna.

-Y pensar que todo esto ha sido gracias a una clase de defensa personal… -nuestras carcajadas retumbaban haciendo eco en aquel gimnasio.

Y qué verdad era…

_**- Takes 42 muscles to frown, 34 to kiss, 28 to smile and only 4 to reach out and slap someone.**__(Se necesitan 42 músculos para fruncir el ceño, 34 para besar, 28 para sonreír y solo cuatro para alcanzar y golpear a alguien) Anónimo._

_

* * *

_

_Entonces... ¿que les pareció? ¿Merezco un abrazo mental, una pena de muerte o simplemente una guerra de tomates? __Me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber por un review( aunque éste sea de una palabra) porque soy nueva y...bueno, ya sabeis._

_Además lo estoy colgando con antelación aunque tengo examenes mañana...(merezco algo ¿no? ^^')_

_Quiero dar las gracias a Liza, camiigotica y a BETANIA por sus reviews anónimos y a mi poxima amiga, Cullen Lorena :P_

_ROPA EN MI PROFILE!_


	3. Comida: Ñam, Ñam

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen ( ojala...) yo solo me adjudico la trama (^^')_

_Como algunas me pidieron un Outtake aqui se lo traigo. _

_Feliz año nuevo a todas (un poco atrasado, lo se) y mis mejores deseos para que este año 2011 venga cargadito de musas y buenas historias._

* * *

**COMIDA: Ñam, Ñam**

.

_Siempre se ha dicho que lo primero que hacemos es comer con los ojos, ¿no?_

.

_**External P**oint of **V**iew_

Salió arrastrando los pies con desgana mientras miraba sin levantar la vista al suelo.

Ese era uno de los días más aburridos que había experimentado en su corta vida.

Primero se levantó con una pereza que bien podía hacer competencia a un mismísimo lirón y después, para variar, se durmió profundamente recostada en su pupitre durante las clases de Matemáticas e Historia.

Se restregó los ojos quitándose los restos de lagrimas que habían quedado al bostezar un sin número de veces.

Tenía tan poca gana de hacer gimnasia…

- ¡Señorita Swan!- como un resorte clavó sus ojos hacia delante y, buscando con la mirada a aquel que la había llamado, se topó con los ojos de la entrenadora.

Oh, no…

- ¿Sí?-su voz salió atormentada y temerosa.

En ese mismo instante Bella se encontró rezando todas las oraciones que se sabía. Implorando para que dios no le hubiera dado la iluminación divina a la entrenadora capaz de inventarse cualquier ejercicio doloroso para ella.

En su estómago tenía esa incómoda sensación de que algo le iba a decir, y ese algo no iba a ser bueno.

Caminó despacio sintiéndose observada y se posicionó en frente de la mujer.

- ¿Ajá?- volvió a instarla que hablara. Estaba deseosa de saber la causa por la que la llamaba.

- Se quedará sentada en el suelo y rellenará unos papeles ¿entendido?- Bella asintió con seriedad y la cara se le descompuso cuando un tajo de _no más_ de cincuenta folios se le presentó en su cara- Son cuestionarios sobre cómo le parece a un alumno la clase y me ha parecido que usted preferiría representar a sus compañeros en lugar de correr durante veinte minutos ¿no es así?

Ahora mismo estaba haciendo alabanzas a cualquiera de los dioses que había invocado. ¡Por fin alguien había percibido sus suplicantes llamadas!

Bella curvó los dos extremos de sus labios y asintió a la entrenadora con una mirada de agradecimiento. Eran muchos los folios que tenía que rellenar pero, para ella, eso era el mayor regalo que hubiera podido tener en ese día.

Se dirigió a una zona apartada de la pista de carreras y, cogiendo el bolígrafo enganchado en la primera pagina, fue empezando a escribir mientras los demás se vestían de chándal.

Leyó la primera pregunta y bufó de aburrimiento.

_¿Considera usted a su entrenador/a capaz de enseñar la asignatura?_

Tachó el cuadradito de "SI" y siguió leyendo las siguientes cuestiones.

_Con respecto a su profesor:_

_¿Dedica con sus alumnos/as tiempo para juegos u otras actividades no estructuradas?_

_¿Insiste en que sus alumnos/as mantengan una dieta saludable y hagan ejercicio físico diariamente?... _

- ¿Escribiendo tu testamento, Swan?- preguntó una voz conocida desde su espalda.

-No. El tuyo- suspiró de cansancio. Hoy tenía muy pocas ganas de discutir.

Edward dio la vuelta por el cuerpo sentado de la chica y, en frente de su rostro agachado escribiendo, apreció su aura de aburrimiento y agotamiento.

_Hoy no es el mejor día para jugar con ella_- se dijo.

Miró su reloj negro de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que había llegado mucho antes de lo pensado. Todavía tenía quince minutos para hacer lo que quisiera hasta que empezara la clase.

Jasper y él habían discutido y sin darse cuenta había salido de la cafetería mucho antes de lo normal.

Jasper era uno de sus mejores amigos pero a la vez un polo completamente opuesto a Edward, lo que hacía más vulnerable el posible choque entre sus personalidades. Jasper era tranquilo, pacifico y muy observador. Y precisamente por esa causa habían discutido hoy.

_-Creo que se lo tendrías que decir- le espetó de forma seria Jasper a un frustrado Edward._

_-Por quinta vez, ¡no-se-de-lo-que-me-estás-hablando!- Separó cada palabra con la esperanza de que así pudiera entenderlo mejor su amigo._

_Llevaban discutiendo todo la comida sobre Bella Swan" la increíble chica que ha sido capaz de alborotar a mi amigo"- como la había bautizado Jasper- y la forma de actuar Edward para con ella. Según Jasper él estaba colado hasta los huesos de ella, el problema es que al verse "rechazado" sin ninguna palabra por parte de la chica, éste había decidido acercarse a ella de una forma molesta para Bella._

_Edward durante la última media hora había intentado convencer a su amigo de que esa chica no le atraía en nada pero, incapaz de convencerse a sí mismo de aquella mentira, había decidido contraatacar contra Jasper._

_-Ahh… ya veo..., entonces tu deberías decírselo a esta tal… ¿Alice?- Jasper echó humo por las orejas al recibir de su propia medicina y agachó la cabeza para seguir comiendo su sándwich de queso._

_Edward al ver aquello recogió sus cosas y, con chaqueta en mano, caminó enfadado hacia la puerta "susurrando" algunos improperios y unos cuantos: "Hipócrita" con la clara intención de que su mejor amigo lo oyera._

Con el simple hecho de recordar tal acontecimiento Edward sintió un enorme peso en el pecho. De forma torpe se sentó cerca de Bella y mientras esta seguía escribiendo él la miró con desgana. ¿Cómo podía una insignificante y torpe persona provocar tantos problemas? Paseó su mirada hacia las piernas de la chica que lucían demasiado pálidas y delgadas para su edad. ¿Tendría algún problema? La pregunta atravesó con tanta rapidez su cabeza que no tuvo tiempo para ordenar a sus labios que callaran.

- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Edward dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras su voz prudente inundaba los oídos de Bella. Ella, alzando asombrada la cabeza, abrió sus ojos como si acabara de ver a una cucaracha dándole consejos sobre cómo mantener limpia su cocina. Balbuceó unas cuantas palabras y dejando los folios a un lado fue escueta en su respuesta.

- Si pretendes iniciar otra discusión como, por ejemplo, que la pizza es mejor que la hamburguesa no lo intentes.-Edward frunció el ceño confuso por su respuesta mientras la veía volver a su trabajo rellenado no-se-que-cosas. No estaba seguro si es que la chica no quería contestar a la pregunta para evadir su posible problema alimenticio o en realidad era una de sus frases normales para dejarle sin habla.

Encima que se preocupaba por su salud, ella va y lo destroza todo.

Se levantó del suelo y dirigió una mirada colérica a Bella. Viendo que esta no se inmutaba le arrancó los papeles de la mano provocando un gran rayón vertical de tinta. La muchacha apretó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y alzó la cabeza.

Edward tembló de pies a cabeza. Había cruzado el límite y lo sabía. La fina línea que separa el desgastado autocontrol de Bella y la amarga locura esta parpadeando como un foco de neón medio fundido.

Edward dio un paso atrás, en un movimiento reflejo, ante los ojos negros de ira de la chica. ¿Y ahora que se supone que debería hacer? ¿Pedirle disculpas? De eso ni hablar, la culpa es de ella por no apreciar su amable preocupación.

Bella dejó el bolígrafo en el suelo y se levantó muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo de que algún hueso o músculo de su cuerpo no la obedeciera, como si tuviera miedo de que su rabia fuera canalizada matando con sus propias manos a la molesta persona que tenía delante.

Edward, apreciando las profundas y lentas respiraciones de la muchacha alzó las manos hacia delante y con las palmas extendidas la habló.

- Lo-lo siento… no era mi intención… - las palabras de su boca callaron, sin saber cómo seguir.

Bella por su parte contaba de diez hacia atrás. Lo único que la mantenía quieta, sin haberlo golpeado aún, era su cabeza. Si, su insensata y a la vez coherente cabeza.

Elevó la cabeza y miró los verdosos ojos de él. Como si hablaran en silencio Edward agachó la cabeza y como una losa de cemento asumió su error.

- ¡Cullen! – la misma voz que hizo temer a Bella unos minutos antes ahora estaba estremeciendo al chico.

Giró su cuerpo y, mirando de reojo a una Bella sorprendida por la interrupción, alzó los ojos hacia la sonriente cara de la entrenadora.

- ¿No le importará ayudar a la señorita Swan con su trabajo, no?- Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza y como si supiera lo que se le venía encima apretó los labios con miedo - Entonces siéntese con ella y más le vale no hacerla más enfadar.

El chico asintió con decisión y después de girarse vio a Bella con una sonrisa terrorífica en el rostro. Hermosa pero terrorífica. Ella le entregó la mitad de sus folios y se los empujó hacia el pecho haciendo que Edward se tambalease.

- Me encantan los Edwards calentitos cubiertos con una picante capa de miedo- relamió sus labios con una mirada lujuriosa, provocando que sus ojos se tornaran negros, y Edward supo en ese momento que Jasper tenía razón.

Ella sería su perdición.

* * *

_Espero que este outtake os haya gustado y ayudado a entender la relacion que antes llebaban._

_Un saludo muy especial a **Naty7 Cullen** (Rominaa!) porque si no fuera por ella y sus animos por convencerme este outtake no existiria. Un beso enorme, guapa._

_Sed buenas y ya que los reyes no me ha traido muchas cosas poned debajo de mi arbol un review haciendome saber vuestra opinion._

_Dibby H._


End file.
